pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
Rosette Nebula
Rosette Nebula is an insert song in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. It is Bell Rose's image song first aired in Episode 25. Lyrics Full version Romaji= Kodoku no naka ni umareochita PYUA na Thoroughbred seed Kagayaki no mannaka wo susumi Koko ni kitakedo Marude Itsuwari no SUTEJI Hajimete Hontou ni hoshiimono Yatto kidzuita no Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Saisho no oto Kimi ga narasu Watashi wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori no kotoba Mezameru old Rose Like a first Venus Ai wo matoi kimi to nara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru Itami wasure konnan wo koe Dare yori tsuyoku Mae dake wo mitsumeru hitomi ni Akogarete ita Dakedo Kanashimi no DISUTANSU Gomen ne Hontou ni taisetsu na hito to wakatteta Nemureru Heart no shoujo to World Yuzurenai omoi dakishime Mori wo nukedasuyo Nakanaide ii Zutto soba ni iru Mezameru hybrid Rose Like a special Venus Yume wo shinji tada sunao ni Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Kono deai genkai wo kaeru Nemureru Heart no shoujo to Future Saigo no oto Dojini naru Subete wo sakaseru Yasashii ame Nukumori no kotoba Mezameru Strange Rose Like a last Venus Ai wo matoi isshonara mou Ao no kakumei no Rosette Nebula Junpaku ni jonetsu wo someru |-| Kanji= 孤独の中に生まれ落ちた ピュアなThoroughbred seed 輝きの真ん中を進みここに来たけど まるで 偽りのステージ 初めて 本当に欲しいもの やっと気付いたの 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 最初の音 君が鳴らす 私を咲かせる 優しい雨 ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるold Rose Like a first Venus 愛をまとい君とならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に情熱を染める 痛み忘れ困難を越え 誰より強く 前だけをみつめる瞳に 憧れていた だけど 悲しみのディスタンス ごめんね 本当に大切な人と分かってた 眠れるHeartの少女とWorld 譲れない想い抱きしめ 森を抜け出すよ 泣かないでいい ずっと側にいる 目覚めるhybrid Rose Like a special Venus 夢を信じ ただ素直に 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula この出会い限界を変える 眠れるHeartの少女とFuture 最後の音 同時に鳴る すべてを咲かせる 優しい雨ぬくもりの言葉 目覚めるStrange Rose Like a last Venus 愛をまとい一緒ならもう 蒼の革命のRosette Nebula 純白に除熱を染める |-| English= In the midst of loneliness A pure, thouroughbred seed was born It managed to shine the brightest, yet.. Somehow.. It feels like a false stage For the first time I wondered.. What do I really want? So I found the answer A girl trapped in her sleeping heart, and the world The first sounds Ring out from you I'll start blooming Under the kind rain And some warm words The old rose awakens Like a first Venus I won't accept your love anymore A blue revolution's Rosette Nebula It stains the canvas with burning passion I'll sing to forget the pain I'll become stronger than anyone else Those eyes that only looked forward I always admired them But still.. There's this saddening distance between us I'm sorry for everything I had forgotten who was truly important to me A girl trapped in her sleeping heart, and the world I'll embrace these unforgiving feelings And escape the forest Don't cry I'll always be there by your side A hybrid rose awakens Like a special Venus Honestly believe in your dreams A blue revolution's Rosette Nebula This meeting breaks all of the limits A girl trapped in her sleeping heart, and the future The last sounds Begin to merge Everything will start blooming Under the kind rain, and some warm words A strange rose awakens Like a last Venus As long as it's not yours, I'll accept love A blue revolution's Rosette Nebula It stains the canvas with burning passion Screenshots BELLEROSE.png BELLEROSE2.png BELLEROSE3.png BELLEROSE4.png BELLEROSE5.png BELLEROSE6.png BELLEROSE7.png BELLEROSE8.png BELLEROSE9.png BELLEROSE10.png BELLEROSE11.png BELLEROSE12.png BELLEROSE13.png BELLEROSE14.png BELLEROSE15.png BELLEROSE16.png BELLEROSE17.png BELLEROSE18.png BELLEROSE19.png BELLEROSE20.png BELLEROSE21.png Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Songs in PRSL